


the obligatory sickfic

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, Vik taking sweet care of our girl, he's mostly Done With Her Shit, more banter than fluff, this is ...................Soft, well. Sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: V's feeling a bit under the weather. Vik makes a housecall.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	the obligatory sickfic

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a prompt on my tumblr -  
> "Hey, I’ve read all of your absolutely heartbreaking fics for V/ Vik and am actually sobbing 😂 can I PLEASE request something cute and fluffy now? Just Vik taking care of a sick V and just hugs and fluff and comfort? My heart can’t take anymore sad!"

“I don’t get sick -”

“Everyone gets sick. Even if it’s just a cold, it happens.”

“Sure, it happens. To other people, not to me.”

“Your temperature, stuffed nose, and sore throat say otherwise. Open.”

V glares at him from within her fortress of blankets before she slowly opens her mouth. Vik immediately dumps a cup of medicine down her throat, chuckling as her eyes widen. He puts a hand over her mouth before she can spit it out; he doesn’t think she actually would, but doctors can never be too careful. Especially ones with patients as stubborn as her.

V groans beneath his hand, squeezing her eyes shut as she swallows thickly. Vik chuckles and removes his hand, revealing her grimace and reddened nose. She sniffles, sneezing into her elbow before making a disgusted noise.

“That was vile,” is all she says before burying herself back in her blankets.

Vik watches her shuffle with a grin. She’s lost in there, with enough blankets to carpet the whole apartment, plus half a dozen pillows propping her back and legs up. Vik still has no idea where she even got them all; he thinks he recognizes one of them from Misty’s couch.

Soon enough all he sees is a lump under a blanket, with some hair poking out. Vik cocks a brow, about to open his mouth when he hears a particularly violent sneeze, immediately followed by a drawn-out _wwwhhhhyyyyyy_

“You alright?” Vik asks with a grin, rubbing a hand up what he thinks is her back.

“’m dying. This sucks. Chest hurts, face hurts, muscles hurt. Can’t smoke, can’t drink. Can’t breathe through my nose. Boyfriend tryna poison me.” Vik scoffs, making V turn around and pull the blanket off her face so she can level a glare at him. “Admit it: that wasn’t medicine. That was some fuckin’ - bathtub hooch or some shit. Tasted like paint thinner.”

Vik rolls his eyes. “You’re actin’ like a baby.”

Her smirk slowly unfurls before she starts wiggling her brows. “Wah. Give me toys. And snacks. Wah, I say.”

“Keep that up and I won’t get you any soup,” Vik says with a chuckle, standing from the side of the bed. He puts the cup and medicine on the bedside table, amidst the gathering of tissues. V groans behind him, flailing an arm in his general direction.

“No, c'mon. Doctor’s are supposed to be nice to their patients, right? Bedside manners and shit?”

“Must’ve missed that day in med school,” Vik replies, making her laugh wetly. It turns into a coughing fit, and Vik leans down to press a palm to her forehead, frowning.

“Need to take down that fever. Too many blankets, sweetheart.”

She shakes her head at that. “My blankets are just fine. What I need is my input to get in here with me.”

They glare at each other for a moment. V’s cheek twitches as she fights not to smile. They both already know who’s winning this one, but Vik would still like to at least pretend he has his pride, before sighing heavily and pulling his shirt off. “Lose a couple blankets and enough pillows for me to even fit in there, and I’ll join you.”

V grins at that, already flinging the blankets off. She’s in nothing but a loose tee and some cotton shorts, a sheen of sweat visible on her dark skin. The sight worries him, but at least she wont be suffocating under all of them anymore. Vik shoves a few pillows to the floor before settling himself down, pulling V to lay on his chest. She sighs happily, arm flung over his middle. She’s still sniffling and sneezing every few minutes, but other than that, it’s pretty nice.

“Will you put on a sexy nurse outfit and feed me my soup?” V asks after a while, and Vik can practically hear her smile.

“No.”

“How about you put on a sexy nurse outfit and give me a sponge bath?”

“No.”

“Okay how about -”

“V.”

She dissolves into laughter, breath wheezing out as she coughs. “God, you’re no fun.” Her voice is fond despite the words, and Vik rolls his eyes.

“Compromise. Eat your soup, then I’ll help you shower.”

She moans at that, hand tightening against his side. “I’m suddenly feeling the need to shower first.”

Vik snorts, kissing the top of her head. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> viktorsvector.tumblr.com


End file.
